


here comes the bride

by idkspookystuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, weddding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's wedding is mostly thanks to Rory's constant rambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes the bride

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, jo

Sam sat in a back room of the hall Rory had rented to have Dean’s wedding in. He had no idea how his brother could put up with this kid, seeing as though he hadn’t stopped talking Sam’s ear off from the moment he introduced himself. As Rory went through the speech he had written for Sam, _(ten pages, yikes,)_ for about the ten billionth time, Sam was about to shoot him own head off and offer it as a wedding gift to Dean and Castiel.

Rory’s phone buzzed softly and he looked down at it, making a noise that Sam didn’t know anyone but eight year old girls could make in surprise. “So Dean texted me and told me that everyone’s waiting. Don’t want to keep them waiting, that’d be bad. You got this? Of course you do, you’re smart. I tried to get into Stanford but they rejected me.” It was clear at this point that Rory was rambling, and so Sam just put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

“Trust me, I’m sure Dean’ll love it.” At the mention of Rory’s boyfriend, the boy calmed down a little and smiled, pulling Sam into a hug. The older man hugged him back for a second before pushing him away softly, so as to not hurt the boy. He smiled softly before nodding, “I got it. Go sit down, I’ll be okay.”

Rory nodded himself before rushing off, presumably to talk to the rest of the wedding party. Gabriel, whom Sam was told was to walk Castiel down the aisle, walked over to Sam, leaning against the wall across from him. “So, sasquatch. Big brother’s getting married, huh? I always knew he and Castiel would bang, it was all a matter of when.”

Sam rolled his eyes before walking over to lean next to Gabriel, turning to face him. “I’m happy for them, Gabe. I think they’re a good couple. And Rory’s good for both of them. Makes Dean softer.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the mention of Dean and Castiel’s blond haired boyfriend.

“I think he talks too much.” Just then, both Sam and Gabriel got texts from Dean and Castiel saying the wedding was about to start. Sam was going to get up to walk to the front of the church when Gabriel pinned him against the wall, kissing him gently. Sam stood in shock for a second before giving in and wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist. The kiss was short lived, though, as Gabriel pulled away with a smirk. “Say, after the wedding if you want to go somewhere, give me a call, okay?”

Sam was about to reply when Gabriel zapped away, leaving only a feather and a piece of paper with a number in his place.

+++

Rory stood next to Dean as his best man, _(“Which is weird because I’m not a man but oh well!”)_ as Sam read from a piece of paper he had written himself, instead of Rory’s ten page speech. The entire hall, mainly just angels that liked Castiel or hunters that liked Dean or Rory’s friends, was quiet as Sam spoke. “Today, we gather together to join Dean Winchester and Castiel in matrimony. Luckily, that was the only thing the state of New York was requiring me to say.”

The people in the hall laughed quietly at that and Sam continued, “Dean, I remember when we were little and I asked you about love. I think I was about eight, which would make you twelve. I said to you _, Dean, what do you think about soulmates_? And, like the wise older brother talking to his heavily influenced younger sibling, you said, _man, that’s a pile of shit_.” Rory was about the only one who laughed at that joke. “If I asked you now Dean, you would most likely say the exact same thing. However, I see the way that you look at Castiel, and the way he looks at you. Never have I seen too people as in love as the both of you and it’s extremely disgusting, though heartwarming at the same time.” Sam smiled at Dean, who smiled back at him and squeezed his arm. “Now, I believe the two of you have prepared vows?”

Dean smiled at Castiel, “I love you so much. I’ve loved you since the day we met in the barn and stabbed you. Since then, we’ve grown so much. You’ve gone from a douchebag angel I can’t stand, to a fellow hunter, to my boyfriend, to my fiancé and now, nearly my husband. You’ve helped me raise Primmy and welcome Rory into our lives, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of forever with someone as beautiful as you.” Castiel smiled back at him, kissing his cheek lightly.

“I did not prepare this in advance because Rory told me it would be more special if it came from my heart. I love you so much. There are not many times when I have felt human emotions, and yet I feel them so violently with you. You are my entire world. I have loved you from the day you were born, and I will love you until the day when we perish and go to live in eternity. That shall be my speech.” Dean smiled back at Castiel, taking his hands and squeezing them.

“Okay, Dean, repeat after me,” Sam said, looking down at his paper, “I, Dean Winchester, take you, Castiel, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Dean smiled at Castiel before repeating it back to him. Castiel smiled and squeezed his hands softly before repeating it back to Dean. Sam smiled at the both of them, “On behalf of the state of New York, I proclaim you husband and husband.” Dean laughed softly at that before pulling Castiel in a soft kiss. Rory giggled at them, and they both pulled him into the middle, kissing either side of his forehead.  

Sam rolled his eyes at the two of them before smiling at Gabriel, who winked before zapping out, but not before Dean could see and whisper to Sam, “Really? You eye-fucking Gabriel?”

Sam blushed a deep red, and Castiel was sure they would have another wedding in a few years.


End file.
